The love of Davekat
by emily5637
Summary: The story of how our two favorite red knights fall in love and marry. Humanstuck.


It was just something that happened. You don't know how or why but you are god damned thankful.

At first you were just extended friends in fourth grade, you had met him at your friend John's birthday party.

Then that turned into an inexplicably close bro-ship. You first discovered feelings at the end of sixth grade.

You hadn't thought it odd or strange that you liked another boy. It was just natural.

Over the summer you contemplated telling him.

You didn't.

Not until a year later, while sitting and watching the stars in his backyard.

Facing each other, your heads turned up to the sky. Your shades were off but then again it was something normal between you two.

You hadn't noticed when he started looking at you.

You do after a while, and look at him back.

One of the things you connected over is your eyes.

Both had unnaturally red ones, you from your shitty ass genes (you're pretty sure it's a family thing) and his due to his albinism.

You always thought his was pretty. Yours were too bright and obnoxious, but his were more mellow and soothing. They seem kind of out of place on his constantly seemingly angry face.

But you adored them. And to be honest you adored him.

And you barely even notice leaning forward to meet your lips together.

It was a pretty amazing.

He smiled more after that. You did too.

You guess you became boyfriends as well.

It was a bit odd, in public or with company you found yourselves to be stone cold statues to each other.

But alone, in either of your rooms you became best friends and even made out every so often.

You found yourself noticing small things about him as time went on, even years later.

The way that after a night of movies and rapping and kissing he wakes up, grumpy as ever. The way his hair refuses to sit down right on his head, even with water and hair gel weighing it down. The way he would pretend to laugh whenever you made a terrible joke. The way he fought to keep his eyes open when really tired. Or the way he kisses you like he really loves you. Which you know he does. You hope he gets the same feeling from you.

At the end of high school you almost have a breakdown when he says he's going off to some fancy art school to study film.

Instead, you make the best of it. You ask if it's too late for you yourself to apply. You have a decent resume after all. Interested in film as well. Maybe photography. You have plenty of money from your bro's puppet porn so that's not a problem.

And it's not like you were planning to go to any other college for any academic reasons.

So you cart along with your boyfriend, majoring in photography and minoring in film. You have some classes with him and, go figure, share a dorm.

For about three years you are away at college learning shit about both Karkat and photography. Definitely the best school experience you have had up to date.

You moved forward in your relationship emotionaly and sexualy. But come on. At least you waited until college. You had been dating from that point for what, five, six years?

Ha.

And it's the last semester when you ask Kat something while he's watching supernatural. Without you. Anyways, you are standing there quite awkwardly working up the nerve to ask him.

"Hey Kar, do you wanna go on a date tonight?" You don't know why you're nervous. It's just a question, just a date, just something that you could screw up tremendously and regret for the rest of your sad sad life oh god.

"Yeah sure dude, but after they destroy the dickest of Dicks." You laugh at that. Sitting next to him, you snuggle into his arm.

When the Leviathans are dead (and after you both found yourselves singing along to the song that plays every season finale) you head out the door and in your car to drive for a bit. You aren't exactly sure what you are planning but you have one standard.

It has to be like one of Karkat's romcoms. After all, like the irony and gushy adorableness coming from the boy will outweigh any shame in the fact that your relationship is like those only found in movies.

You go to a semi-fancy restaurant and have a semi-fancy meal.

After dinner is over you have the best idea in the world.

Driving to the park you get yourself hyped up.

It's late, almost eleven when you get there. The light pollution in this small college town is low so the stars are perfectly visible.

You hold his hands in front of you and can't help but smirk a bit. Just like that night in seventh grade, you look at the stars and then back at his face to find him staring at you.

This time he makes the move to kiss you, wrapping his arms around you and holding you close. Before it can go too far you push him away enough to look at his eyes.

"Hold on Kit some important shit is about to go down." He looks a bit confused, until you back up enough to get on one knee.

He looks absolutely giddy with excitement, if Karkat could ever be described as 'giddy'. Yeah maybe not the best word choice but still quite accurate.

This is, on purpose however, the most cliche thing you have ever done for him. Which might have been saying something.

You almost fumble as you pull a little black box from your coat pocket. You hold it out in front of you and ask one simple question.

"Karkat Vantas, will you marry me?"

He almost answers before you can get the question out.

"Of course you fuckface."

You full out smile, a rare thing for a Strider such as yourself. Standing up you whisper a quick 'iloveyou' before kissing him yet again.

* * *

Yeah summer has given me too much time to write. Hopefully I can finish some of the other (FUCKING 14) davekat fanfictions i have semi started before school starts back up.


End file.
